


Generosity

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, General au, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Tim does someveryappreciated work for Jack, and is thusly rewarded with a threeway and blowjobs... and lots of hugs :)Migrating some older works from tumblr :) This is part of my Seven Heavenly Virtues series, to accompany the Seven Deadly Sins series.





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> There’s so many opposites to the 7 deadly sins that I went with one of the general themes of each “virtue” on wikipedia lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Liberality- generosity, willingness to give, a nobility of thought or actions_

Tim was squirming beneath them, a light sheen of sweat covering his body while hands buried themselves in Jack's hair. Rhys was at his neck, kissing a path from throat to jaw before taking the double’s lips as Tim made sighs and gasps of pleasure.

Jack's hand was at Tim’s hip, gently stroking with his thumb while the double gave micro-thrusts into that hot mouth, moaning with every lick and pull and swallow Jack gave to his throbbing cock. He wasn't quite at the edge of desperation, but he was in an altogether different level of pleasure with the heat and slickness around his cock.

They were taking their time with the other man, Rhys circling a saliva-wet nipple with forefinger while he whispered sweet but dirty words into the double’s ear. Cybernetic hand cupped the other man's face, metal heated from playing with Tim’s body, as Rhys stroked and kissed and tweaked. And the double only wanted more.

Jack pulled off his double's cock to smirk up at the other man, Tim crying out at the loss and pawing at his shoulder with a needy look. “Need more, gorgeous?” Jack gave a look at Rhys, and the younger man smirked back before whispering something in Tim’s ear. The double's eyes widened and his heart maybe skipped a beat while he nodded with a needy whine to the other man's words.

“Give a little support over here, mister CEO,” Rhys said as he moved down to take over Jack's spot. The older man came to take Tim’s face between his hands, kissing him breathless and mapping his mouth with his tongue while Rhys settled himself between the doppelganger's legs. Tim wasn’t sure what to focus on as hands worked over him as his heart thundered with arousal.  


Jack pulled Tim up against him to recline in his arms, and the double made a sound between a sigh and a moan as Rhys firmly took up his cock in flesh hand, licking the tip and making Tim whine. “We’re gonna be _reeeeal_ nice to ya, honey,” Jack whispered gruffly, sucking hard at Tim’s neck and making his hips jerk up towards Rhys’ mouth. Jack tweaked and pinched at a nipple with one hand, the other trailing down Tim’s wonderfully lean body and through coarse hair at the base of his cock where Rhys was working the double down his throat. “You want his special tongue trick, don't ya?” 

Tim moaned out a shaky _yeeeesss_ as he turned his head to Jack, wanting the man's lips. Jack kissed while Rhys was encouraging Tim's hand in his hair to tug or pull or do whatever he wanted. A chuckle from the man between his legs sent a wonderful vibration up Tim’s cock, and he cried out as his cock flexed against the flat of Rhys’ tongue. 

The CEO's hand threaded down Tim’s base, staying out of Rhys’ immediate way, to gently roll Tim’s balls in his hand. The double was whining, whimpering, starting to plead for more more more in desperate tones. Jack and Rhys both doubled up their toying, kisses, and efforts all. They gave no quarter, his entire body being overcome with pleasure.  


“Give him your tongue trick, sweetheart,” Jack growled out, and Rhys pulled far back off Tim’s cock to play with just the head as he pumped the base with his hand, flicking his tongue on just the underside and rolling a long ‘R’ which was driving wild cries from Tim. 

His balls were pulling up close to his body as Jack toyed with him carefully, pulling them back to prolong things just a bit more as Rhys worked him over with no mercy. Tingling up his spine and heat pooling in his gut was building quickly towards orgasm, and Tim was writhing between the two of them while four hands kept him where he was.

“Please please I can't- I want- I want to come please please please _please_ ,” Tim’s broken, moaned pleading filled the bedroom and Jack nuzzled at him as Rhys started to take him deep again, swallowing around his cock to push him even further.

“Then _come_ , gorgeous,” Jack growled, biting the younger man in his arms as Tim’s cried moans filled the room.

The double's body spasmed between them as he came down Rhys’ throat, the cybernetic man taking it all as he grasped Tim’s hips to him encouragingly. Jack stroked over his chest and kissed across broad shoulders, the double making strangled noises as his cock lurched and spurted in Rhys’ wonderful mouth. 

The man between his legs milked him for everything til Tim was pushing at him for no more, oversensitive and blissed out of his mind. Rhys wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking up at the double like the cat that got the cream. Tim moaned at the look he was getting, and tugged at Rhys til the other man embraced him chest to chest. 

Jack wrapped arms around both men in front of him as Tim demanded first Rhys’ lips and then Jack’s own with a sated whine. The CEO could taste his double's release on his own lips, fleeting but there, and it made him groan appreciatively. 

“I told you I'd give you a good bonus for a job well done, gorgeous,” Jack purred in the double’s ear.

“ _We_ ,” Rhys amended, a hand on Jack's shoulder as they boxed the double in between them. 

“I-I….I…”

“What do you need?” Rhys asked the double as they both pet and held and kissed at the post-orgasmic man. “Whatever you want. Want Jack to blow you again?” Rhys asked with a smirk, and the CEO just kissed Tim’s neck with an agreeable murmur.

“Just… Just hug me? I want hugs,” Tim said with a tired sort of satisfied voice. It made the two other men light up at the simple request, more than happy to comply.  


“Oh honey,” Jack told him as he increased the tautness of his arms. “I'm the best hugger in six galaxies. You're not going anywhere.”

Tim angled up to be kissed by Rhys yet again, and the other man met those lips and took up Tim’s face between both hands, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Between me and Jack, you won't find better hug coverage this side of the galaxy,” the cybernetic man promised before holding Tim by the back of the neck.

“Need anything else, gorgeous?” Jack asked as he nosed at Tim's neck below Rhys’ hand.

“Just… Just you. Just you,” he said as Rhys and Jack both settled him in more snuggly between them, kissing and petting and low key stroking to dozing bliss. 

Tim slept the whole night through wedged between the two of them, and when he woke later and worried about being late to start the day, Jack grumbled something about being warm and comfortable, and Rhys pulled him back down to bed to snuggle between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is too sweet and good for this world and deserves all the nice things o3o<3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
